


This Is The Start Of Something Beautiful

by loveleedstolarry



Series: This [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleedstolarry/pseuds/loveleedstolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Harry again. </p><p>Better Summary: Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/684806">This Is The Start of Something New</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The Start Of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was going to be a little angsty, but it kind of just turned into an enormous fluff ball (I apologize?)
> 
> Um, yeah, there's some smut in it.. sort of.. but you should probably just skip over it ^.^ - If you plan on reading it, I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, no clue what happened to this part that it's so long, hope you still like it!

➜ [Read on Tumblr](http://ithinkhesalwaysbrave.tumblr.com/post/43610360230/this-is-the-start-of-something-beautiful)

+

The next time Louis sees Harry is in a missing person’s flyer. Ironically enough, he had been walking the same route he had been when the pair had first met when he had looked down to see Harry- or a picture of Harry- stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Glancing around quickly, Louis easily found the stand the flyer must have come from. Walking over to it curiously, he picked up a cleaner copy before looking down at the contents. He read the same name that had been randomly popping up in his thoughts ever since he had encountered the boy on the paper. On top of the block lettered name was the heading "missing". According to the flyer, Harry Styles, 19 years old come this February, has been missing for almost a year now. He was last seen in Australia, but the most recent use of a credit card had been somewhere back in the UK. This had all been about a month ago.  
  
Louis had met Harry almost a week ago.  
  
Taking a look at the bottom of the page, Louis takes his phone out and dials the number listed before he can stop himself. It rings once before someone picks up.  
  
"Hello?" The voice sounds anxious and hopeful and Louis swallows guiltily.  
  
"Um, hi, hello. Erm, is this Anne Cox?"  
  
"Yes it is. Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Louis Tomlinson-" he takes a shaky breath, wondering if he's somehow betraying Harry by calling who he assumes is his mum like this- "and I'm not sure if you're interested, but... I met Harry-" he hears a sharp intake of breath- "about a week ago."  
  
It's silent for a second and then, "Where was he this time?"  
  
And Louis' a little shocked. That wasn't the response he had expected from someone who had just initiated a missing person warrant. She sounded tired and slightly annoyed, Louis thought. A little bit suspicious now, he asks, "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship to him?"  
  
"I'm his mother," Anne says. "Look, Louis," and she still sounds tired, but the right kind this time. The kind that sounds like she's been eagerly picking up phones in hopes of hearing about her son. This makes Louis feel a bit more comfortable now. "Will you please tell me where you saw my son?"  
  
Hesitating just a little this time, Louis tells her that he filmed Harry- with his consent- for his film assignment.  
  
"So, he's in New York?"  
  
"Last time I saw him. He told me he moves around a lot though."  
  
"That he does," Anne replies, and she sounds the kind of fond Harry did whenever he had talked about Cheshire.  
"If you know he does, why did you report him missing?"  
  
There's a pause before, "I never reported my son as missing."  
  
What?  
  
"B-but you sounded so relieved when I called about him," Louis manages to get out.  
  
"Well, of course. I mean, other than an occasional charge on a credit card, or a few phone calls, I don't get to hear from him that often. Of course I'm always relieved to know he's alive and well."  
  
"Well, who reported him missing then?" Louis asks, bewildered.  
  
As if his question manifested the answer, there is the sound of a door slamming and before Louis can ask what's going on, he hears a man shouting, not too nicely- "Anne, who's on the phone? Have they found our kid yet?" Then, before Louis can even process what's happening, there's a shuffling noise and then the rough voice is in his ear- which causes him to move the phone away from his head a little bit. "Who is this?" a gruff voice asks.  
  
Louis thinks about lying, he really does. This guy sounds fucking scary- and Louis hasn't even seen him yet. He can just tell he's big. Somehow though, he ends up stammering out his name.  
  
"Well, Louis, have you seen my son or not?"  
  
"Are you his step-father?"  
  
"Well, who else would I be?" the man barks out sharply. "You know what, never mind. Do you know where my son is or not?"  
  
"Not," Louis says through gritted teeth, not enjoying being talked to like this.  
  
"See, I think you're lying, Lewis-"  
  
"Louis," he corrects out of spite.  
  
"Doesn't matter-"  
  
"Actually, it does, sir," Louis spits. "If I did know where your son was, which I don't-" the truth, since he didn't technically know for sure that Harry was still in New York- "I wouldn't tell you because you're being rude, for starters."  
  
"Listen, boy, you tell that boy to get his ass back here and we won't have a problem."  
  
Outright annoyed at this point, Louis just grips the phone a little tighter. "Trust me when I say we already have one." He hangs up then.  
  
Blood boiling, Louis chances a glance around to see if anyone's noticed the beginnings of a freak out. But, like Harry had said a week ago, no one notices. Louis is in such close proximity to everyone- he feels that should just be able to feel the anger and annoyance and concern radiating off of him- but no one seems to notice. They're all trapped in their own thing. Perfect, Louis thinks with a huff of annoyance. Then he feels like a hypocrite because, now that he's thinking about it, it's not like Louis is looking for other people who are having problems in the crowd either. Louis makes sure to give some money to a girl he had noticed crying over her spilled change that had rolled down the drain.  
  
Good deed done for the day, Louis walks the rest of the way home with a newfound determination to find Harry. I mean, he had decided that he had definitely wanted to find Harry again ever since they had parted ways, but he had just hoped that they'd run into each other again. This time though, he's determined to actually find him. Even if that means Facebook stalking. When he finds the profile he was looking for, he just groans in frustration when all he can find that could be helpful in discovering his whereabouts is the hometown listed in his 'About' section. Louis silently curses Harry for being one of those people who doesn't update their status religiously- not that he likes those people, but it sure would be helpful at this point. He tries Twitter next, but there's so many Harry Styles that he quickly closes out of that before he gets drawn into looking at every single result. Considering banging his head against the laptop, Louis settles for staring grumpily at the picture across from him. It was one of those colorful abstract paintings; a gift from his mum. He doesn't know exactly what it's supposed to be, but it helps him think... he thinks.  
  
Suddenly, Louis remembers something- or someone- Harry had mentioned. If only he could remember the guy's name. Spinning around in his chair slowly, groaning excessively- hoping that'll somehow manifest the name, Louis goes through a list of names through his head- ones that start with N. Nick... Why can't he thinking of any other names that start with N? Nathan? Noah? Neil- was that it? It sounded similar he thought. Then, slapping his face out of pure stupidity, Louis goes back to Harry's profile and stalks through his friends. Niall! That was the guy's name. Clicking the name, Louis thanks whatever power is up there that Niall has an open profile. Then he thanks whatever higher power when he sees that Niall's last status was about his whereabouts.  
  
Niall Horan: I love New York food!!!  
  
"Yeah, my mate, Niall, eats everything. It's amusing but somehow scary at the same time."  
  
Louis finds himself smiling as he moves his gaze down to the comments.  
  
Niall Horan: makin Harry Styles take me out to every food place!!!  
  
Louis is pleasantly surprised when he sees that Harry has replied and goes on to read their conversation.  
  
Harry Styles: that's quite rude of you considering i you have plenty of money on your own  
  
Niall Horan: mate whats your point?  
  
Harry Styles: quit making me pay for ur lazy arse!  
  
Niall Horan: it's wut friends are 4!!!!! <333333  
  
Harry Styles: uh huh  
  
Niall Horan: anyway, i found this really cool restaraunt. its got caviar! (what is that? like fish or sumthin?)  
  
Harry Styles: VERY EXPENSIVE FISH (that i'm not paying for btw)  
  
Niall Horan: wht kind of boyfriend are you????  
  
Louis frowns at that. Harry hadn't said anything about his relationship status when they had been talking, but the whole "now I've got something to come back for" bit had kind of put him under the impression that he was single.  
  
Harry Styles: tough love, mate. u want the baby fish, u can pay for it urself.  
  
Niall Horan: rude  
  
Harry Styles: throwing ur shoe at me will not make me take you!  
  
Harry Styles: throwing bits of food at me will not make me take you either..  
  
Niall Horan: u r terrible. i need that money for drinks and shit  
  
Harry Styles: and i need mine for important things  
  
Niall Horan: drinks are important!  
  
Niall Horan: ps- i just made reservations online :D  
  
Niall Horan: it's under your name btw  
  
Harry Styles: i hate you  
  
That being said, Louis scrolls back up the banter and checks back as to when that conversation had occurred. He almost sighs in relief when he sees it was just two days ago. Louis then allows himself to hope that that means that Harry is still in New York. With Niall. Who may or may not be his boyfriend. In Louis' defense though, Harry had said Niall was just a mate in the interview. Then again, Harry didn't seem like the kind of person to go around blurting about his boyfriend and homosexual preferences to film students for a video project.  
  
Figuring there was really no other way to go about this, Louis reluctantly opens up a message to Niall.  
  
Louis Tomlinson: Hey mate, this is going to sound really strange...  
  
+  
  
"I'm a stalker. I'm a creepy stalker," Louis muttered to himself as he pushed the button of the elevator that would take him to the fifth floor of the hotel he had just walked into about fifteen minutes ago- after pacing back and forth in the lobby for a good ten minutes. "He's gonna look at me and think I'm a complete and total stalker."  
  
After Niall had responded to his awkward "I'm not sure if Harry told you, but we met on the streets when I asked if I could film him" message, he had sent a friendly sounding enough message asking if Louis what Louis wanted. When Louis had explained the situation- not knowing how much Niall knew and how much he should give away- Niall had decided it was best for Louis to just meet up with Harry at where they were staying. Louis had told Niall that he could let Harry know he was coming, but it wasn't till he was walking out the door and got a notification for a new message that he figured that Niall hadn't exactly told Harry.  
  
Niall Horan: no worries, mate. i'll just let it be a surprise! ;D  
  
So now Louis was walking very, very slowly down the hallway towards room number 513, wondering exactly how he would introduce himself when Harry opened the door. As it turns out, Louis needn't worry about that since after knocking very hesitatingly- and then once again when he figured no one heard it- someone who definitely was not Harry opened the door. The guy now looking at him with an inquisitive gaze was quite the opposite of Harry, really. Where Harry had long, curly hair, this boy had a shocking shade of blonde. Where's Harry's hair was dark, his was light. This boy looked shorter than Harry too- from what he could remember- but still taller than Louis.  
  
"You must be Hazza's boyfriend."  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
Niall shrugged. "You're kind of cute, I guess."  
  
"Excuse me?" Louis questioned again, this time a little offended.  
  
Before Niall could explain himself though, a voice- an all too familiar voice- called out, "Who's at the door, Niall?"  
  
"Your boyfriend from the streets!" Niall called back. Then, not missing a beat, "He's not as cute as I thought he was based off your descriptive description of him?  
  
From somewhere further in the apartment, "Descriptive description? And how many times do I have to tell you, you're straight, you don't find any guys cute!"  
  
Still staring at Louis with mischievous eyes, Niall yells back, "Nah, on the contrary, you are quite adorable."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm me." And Louis can tell he's closer now. He can almost feel it. He tries not to throw up. "Now, what the hell are you going on about-"  
  
And then he saw him. Or maybe Louis saw him. Whatever, they saw each other. And Louis really didn't know why he felt like Harry would look any different. After all, it'd only been a week. But that still didn't stop him from dragging his eyes up the length of his body. Still all long legs and torso. Except this time he wasn't bundled up so he could see collarbones- collarbones!- where his appallingly thin white t-shirt was drooping a little. Even worse, he could see what he thought were tattoos- fucking God- peeking out on the exposed skin. And then his arms, long- like everything else- and more tattoos. Louis was not going to make it through this conversation.  
  
"Louis." It wasn't a question; Harry remembered him. He actually remembered him. Louis doesn't know why his heart skips a beat because he really shouldn't be surprised. Except, he really should. Harry has met so many fascinating and interesting people while he was traveling; a French painter named Gaston, an animal expert in Australia named Lachlan, a girl named Amira from New Zealand, and so many others that it made Louis' head spin whenever he tried to remember. So why in the world would he remember the name of a film student off the streets in New York?  
  
"You remember me," he almost whispers.  
  
Harry tilts his head slightly at that. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
A lot of reasons, Louis wants to say. "Never mind," is what comes out.  
  
"So, how'd you find me then?" and Louis really can't tell if Harry is saddened or happy by this fact.  
  
"Niall," Louis replies instantly.  
  
Harry raises an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" It's directed at Niall this time.  
  
Niall raises his hand in defense. "Never seen him before in my life."  
  
Louis watched as Harry's eyes narrowed to almost cat-like slits. "You're lying."  
  
"What?" Niall protested. "How do you figure that?"  
  
"Your eye twitched."  
  
"Damn you," Niall retorts. "But seriously, we haven't met before. Not officially anyway."  
  
"Officially?"  
  
"He Facebook stalked me."  
  
Harry smiled then and Louis swore every butterfly known to mankind made home in his stomach. It certainly didn't help when Harry turned his smile towards him. "Is that so?"  
  
Louis felt his cheeks heat up at the question. "Uh, sort of?" Looking down at his dark TOMs he mumbles out a "maybe."  
  
At that, Harry barks out a surprised laugh. "That's great," he says, eyes wide and smile wider. To make it worse, he even adds a clap of his hands.  
  
Downright embarrassed by now, Louis just figures he's got nothing to lose when he admits, "You're a very tough guy to track down, Harry Styles."  
  
"Well, you found me." And Louis is positive that Harry is happy about this fact- if the megawatt smile is anything to go by.  
  
"Yeah, I found you."  
  
+  
  
Louis doesn't tell Harry about the missing person flyer or the phone call to his mother or the talk with his dad. He doesn't tell Harry any of it.  
  
Instead, Harry asks him to stay for dinner, which Niall not so subtly excuses himself from in favor of finding a restaurant he hasn't eaten at yet. It's a mission of his, Louis finds out, to eat at every restaurant possible while traveling with Harry. He then goes on to tell him that he'll probably end up at a bar and wake up with a hangover and a girl he won't remember in the morning. Then, with a wink that Louis certainly does not miss, he leaves, closing the door behind him.  
  
They both wait a second before they hear a slight thud from down the hallway followed by a few colorful words. Harry smiles. "He always manages to trip and fall on his face. I don't know how, but he does."  
  
"That's a special talent you've found there," Louis replies.  
  
"Oh, I'm well aware," Harry says with an accomplished look in his eyes and even though Louis is now ninety-nine percent sure there's nothing going on between the two friends, he can't help but ask. "So, you two definitely aren't-"  
  
"The bestest friends ever who love each other to death but not in that way?" Harry asks in a surprisingly high- and what should be obnoxious but isn't-tone, considering his voice is so low. "Hate to burst your bubble, Lou-Lou, but it's true."  
  
Louis glares at him for half a second. "Prick," he mumbles. "It's rude to interrupt people, didn't you ever learn that?"  
  
"Yes, I just chose to ignore that life lesson though," Harry replies, smiling innocently. Louis huffs, making his way to the small couch and sitting down in what he hopes is a defiant manner. "You're quite adorable when you're mad, you know?"  
  
"I am not adorable," Louis protests, quite offended now.  
  
"You really are though," Harry teases, coming to sit down next to him.  
  
"Oh, really," Louis challenges. "How so?"  
  
"Sounds like you're fishing for compliments now," Harry retorts.  
  
Louis glares at him again deciding that he doesn't like Harry anymore, not liking how he can't seem to win this argument with him.  
  
After a moment of Louis trying and failing to resolutely ignore Harry's eyes- which he knows are trying to get Louis to look at him- Harry finally says, "Your nose scrunches up a little when you're mad. I find that very adorable."  
  
And yeah, okay. Maybe Louis likes Harry again.  
  
+  
  
Louis doesn't know how he got here.  
  
They had ordered Chinese food and had talked before and after it arrived. Louis learned so much more about Harry that he found himself surprised he had thought he had gotten even a glimpse into Harry's life in the tiny video he got of him. As it turns out Louis had actually only gotten a sliver of a sliver of Harry's life with that video. With nothing but a small table and passing words between them, Louis finally found that he was now getting a glimpse. Harry had told him even more about his travels and different adventures that when he finally takes a break and inquires about Louis' life,  
  
Louis is sort of afraid to say anything because his rather mundane life pales in comparison.  
  
Once dinner was finished, Harry somehow convinced Louis to stay- not that it was a hard task to do- and watch a movie with him. Since Louis soon found out that Harry didn't actually own any DVDs, they settled watching something on one of the TV channels provided. They hadn't been really paying attention since during one of the commercial breaks, Harry had decided it would be a good idea to see how many pieces of popcorn Louis could throw that he could catch in his mouth. Twenty-one in a row was as far as they gotten before Louis started getting bored and started throwing badly.  
  
Outraged that his winning streak had been intentionally cut short, Harry had protested and tried wrestling the bowl of buttery puffy things away from Louis. Instinctively curling around the bowl in an attempt to protect what was his- because he had made this batch of popcorn, thank you very much- they had ended up with popcorn in the couch and down their shirts. Louis had protested that he now felt buttery and his fingers were slippery with the fattening substance; an action he regretted- except, not really- when Harry had decided to fix that problem by sucking one of Louis' fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit until it was slippery with his spit instead.  
  
Okay, so yeah, maybe Louis does know how he got here.  
  
Here being with Harry staring up at him from where he was on his knees in front of Louis, lips around Louis' dick, sucking obscenely.  
  
"Christ," Louis mutters, unable to look at the green eyes any longer, in fear of coming right there. Harry doesn't seem to appreciate the lack of attention though, since Louis feels an abrupt air hit his now bare cock and a tongue now trailing its way up Louis' stomach. Taking a detour, Harry moves over to one of Louis' nipples, nipping at it gently till it's stiff and hard. Louis moans quietly as Harry movies over to the other one. He nips at that one and it's enough to make Louis give a little yelp. He tugs on Harry's curls in retaliation causing Harry to leave his work on Louis' nipple and instead surge up to press his lips to Louis'. Louis lets his fingers scratch gently against Harry's head, his fingers getting tangled in the hair there. Harry's moan of appreciation is lost somewhere on Louis' tongue though and all he can do is focus on breathing as they both make their way further up on the bed.  
  
Head hitting the pillow, Harry immediately feels himself arching up when Louis abruptly grinds down onto him. He's quick to distract him from that though when he snaps forward to suck at Harry's throat. Going back and forth between nipping and licking at Harry's jugular, Louis reaches down to rid him of his boxers as well. Meanwhile, Harry runs his hands down Louis' bare back only pausing to lift his hips so Louis can get his pants off. When Louis pulls back to admire the multiple bruises blossoming on Harry's neck, he can feel Harry's hands spanning the space of his bum. He shivers at the thought of Harry's hands being big enough to grab a good bit of each cheek with each of his hands. He leans back into his hands, though, enjoying it when Harry starts to knead at it gently.  
  
Louis can tell that Harry is surprised when he hands him a condom from the bedside table only to have Louis start unrolling it onto Harry instead.  
  
"Want to ride you," he says in way of explanation for Harry's slightly confused look. He thinks he hears Harry choke on his own spit for a second there.  
  
"Only if you want to, though," Louis reassures him.  
  
Harry can't say yes fast enough. Actually, he can't say anything at the moment since it seems he's lost the ability to talk. His nerves are on end and his senses are buzzing though as he finds that all he can do is try not to come as Louis slicks his fingers up with lube and then goes to slide them around his dick. And maybe he should have realized sooner, but it isn't till Louis is placing a hand on his chest to steady himself that he realizes that he's doing this without any preparation.  
  
"Louis, wait," and yeah, Harry's just put him in a tough position- hovering over him with a now questioning look in his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this without, you know, doing anything first? I mean-" and Harry puts a hand on the small of Louis' back so when he leans up to press his lips to the shell of Louis' ear, he won't fall- "I could finger you," he suggests lowly.  
  
Louis shivers at that but puts a smirk on his face. "Don't worry about me, babe." And Harry wants to tell him that he's worried about him since he tripped into his path a week ago. Instead, he settles for biting at Louis' ear gently before lying back down, hands going to Louis' hips to help guide him down. "Suit yourself."  
  
It takes a little while, but Harry's patient and Louis' determined. It's not like he’s gone an obscene amount of time since the last time he had sex, but it's been awhile since he's bottomed and Harry's not that small either.  
  
"God, Harry, you're so big," he chokes out.  
  
"You're doing so well, Lou," Harry murmurs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his thighs. "You're so tight."  
  
Louis squeezes around him at that and Harry can't stop the loud moan that escapes him then. "You're so loud, Harry," Louis comments, starting to shift a little in his position, little circles to get used to the feeling. "Are you always this loud?"  
  
"Guess you'll have to find out," Harry says cheekily.  
  
So Louis does just that. He figures out how loud Harry can get when he bounces on his dick. He sees how many incoherent words he can get out of Harry's mouth before he makes him choke off with a moan of ecstasy when he grinds down hard onto him. It's not long before Harry's snapping his hips upwards, meeting Louis halfway and twice as hard while Louis' moving up and down on top of him.  
  
"F-feels so g-good. You- feel s-so good in me," Louis manages.  
  
Harry moans at that and Louis thinks he's lost the ability to speak until he says, "Want- I want to come, Lou. So bad. Want to- in you."  
  
Pausing to grind his ass in tight little circles on Harry's pelvis, Louis reaches up to rake his shot nails as gently- which isn't very- as he can down Harry's chest. When they reach his hips, Louis squeezes them affectionately. "Want to come in me?" he asks, rocking on Harry's dick now at a tortuously slow pace.  
  
Harry's can't make his voice work so he just settles for nodding helplessly.  
  
"Want to fill me up? Make me feel you?" Louis reaches up to pinch Harry's nipple.  
  
"Y-yes," Harry manages. "God, yes."  
  
"So what are you waiting for, love?" Louis teases. "Come on, Haz."  
  
And it's the nickname that's got Harry bucking up once and releasing into the condom. Words tumble out of his mouth at the same time and Louis doesn't catch all of them but the ones he does hear are curse along with his own name. Pulling Louis down to him by the back of his neck, Harry kisses him while he wraps one of his hands around Louis' hard member. He gives it a couples tugs and then Louis' kiss is stuttering before a moan gets lost in  
  
Harry's mouth while he releases between the two of them.  
  
Pulling away, Louis drags his fingers across his own stomach, collecting the white ribbons of himself and offering it to Harry who immediately takes them into his mouth, wrapping his lips around Louis' fingers. His eyes close and Louis' content to just let Harry suck on them even after he's sure they're clean. Once Harry reluctantly lets Louis' fingers retreat out of his mouth, he stares at Louis before swallowing not so subtly. He then pulls Louis down to him while simultaneously gently slipping out of him. Harry lets Louis get a taste of himself before wiping them down with a shirt he picks up from- and throws back onto- the floor.  
  
"Stay?" Harry inquires.  
  
"Like you really needed to ask," Louis replies quietly but cheerfully.  
  
Harry just pets Louis' hair for a moment before saying, "Just making sure."  
  
+  
  
Normally after having sex, Harry is ready for a much needed nap, but not this time. It's a good thing too because after an unsuccessful hour of trying to get to sleep, it becomes apparent that it's going to take longer than that for both their highs to wear off.  
  
So, turning his head on the pillow, Harry stares at Louis for a little bit. Watching the blissful expression on his face; how the moonlight washes over his eyelids and ghosts over his lips. He wants to kiss him again. "Can I ask you something?" Harry whispers instead, soft breath hitting the fringe on his forehead.  
  
Moaning sleepily, Louis scoots closer and trails his fingers through Harry's curls. "Mmmhmm," he finally manages.  
  
Chuckling lightly, Harry opens his arms and Louis immediately shuffles the rest of the distance between them, snuggling into the cocoon Harry's arms provide. "Why did you seem so surprised that I remembered you?"  
  
Breathing in the scent of Harry, Louis noses at his throat for a moment or two before answering. "Well, I don't know... Why would you?"  
  
Craning his neck back a little to look at him, Harry furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're getting at, love."  
  
"Harry, do you ever just sit back and think about your life?"  
  
"Do you?" Harry counters.  
  
"Yes," Louis admits bluntly. "Yours, I mean. I've been thinking about yours recently."  
  
"That's a little creepy, Lou," Harry says, but he rubs a hand up Louis' back to let him know he's kidding.  
  
"Maybe, but seriously. You don't think about it?" Harry shakes his head minisculely, but Louis catches it. "Okay, think about mine, then."  
  
"You're a student," Harry begins ticking off. "You're studying film, you want to be a director and an actor. You have four sisters who you love very much and who I have no doubts love you just as much. You live in my favorite place in the world and-"  
  
"Okay," Louis interrupts quietly. "Now, think about yours again."  
  
"I'd rather you tell me," Harry says, his lips pulling up to the left side for a slight smirk.  
  
"Alright." So Louis tells him about how Harry lives out of his suitcase. How he started an adventure when he left home. How people always say you've got your whole life to do what he's doing, and he's already doing it. Louis tells him how he's traveled the globe practically and he's not even nineteen.  
  
He tells him how he's got enough drive and ambition and how he's putting it to use. He tells him about all the people he's met- or at least all the ones he can remember Harry telling him about- and how it seems he has the ability to make everybody fall in love with him.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Louis links their fingers and squeezes gently before saying, "So, why in the world would you, Harry Styles, a boy who's traveled the world and has met so many interesting, fascinating, beautiful people, remember a guy you met off the streets? Someone who's doing something so mundane, like college."  
  
Harry's quiet for a moment, his eyes a little sad and Louis worries it's because he just made him realize how right he was. Made him realize how utterly normal Louis was compared to the rest of the world. He's ready to just turn around and go to sleep and wake up and leave Harry and his dreamlike life in the morning.  
  
A cool finger trailing lightly across his cheek bone snaps him out of daze. "You really don't see it, do you?" Harry breathes.  
  
"I just don't see what you see, I guess," Louis whispers.  
  
Shifting suddenly, so Louis finds himself abruptly on his back, Harry on top of him, careful to keep most of his weight off of him, Louis watches as Harry bends down to press a kiss to his forehead, closing his eyes at the contact. "I'm going to tell you something, okay? And then once I'm done, I want you to try to find one reason as to why I wouldn't remember you."  
  
Heart stuttering nervously and in anticipation, Louis nods slightly. Pushing some hair off of his forehead, Harry bites his lip, thinking hard about something. Louis has to hold himself back from telling Harry to just get on with it because he's sort of dying in anticipation.  
  
"God, why wouldn't I remember you, Louis?"  
  
And the next words out of Harry's mouth are a blur of awe and adoration that Louis' afraid he won't remember all of it. Louis suddenly finds himself wishing he had his video camera because he doesn't want to forget a single word out of Harry's mouth in the next few minutes. Looking at Harry who's looking back at him with an expression Louis' never seen before, Louis' afraid he'll forget something.  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember a guy off the streets? Someone who was willing and brave enough to pull a random stranger off the streets to ask if he could film him for a project his class was doing? Tell me why I wouldn't want to remember the name of the boy whose eyes gave the ocean a run for its money."  
  
Louis finds himself extremely thankful that the lights are off because, tan or no tan, he knows his cheeks must be as red as a tomato now.  
  
"You're blushing," Harry notes, and Louis curses in his head. "And I'm not even halfway done."  
  
And with Harry still sitting on top of him, Louis is powerless to do anything but lie and listen as Harry continues bombarding him with questions. Most of which that start with why.  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember your voice? Somehow raspy but smooth like honey. Why wouldn't I remember a guy who comes from an all women family and whose goal in life is just to make sure they'll be alright? Why wouldn't I remember someone who hates cats but somehow ended up with a stray kitten inside his home because he just couldn't turn it away? And it's not like I could forget someone who prefers tea over coffee because that is quite disgusting," Harry says with a smile. Louis pinches his hip in retaliation. "Why wouldn't I remember someone who's obsessed with seeing situations from both sides before deciding things? Someone who looks like they belong in front of the camera but can appreciate being behind the lens as well. "  
  
Leaning down to kiss him- Louis almost forgets how to kiss him back he's so awestruck by now- Harry whispers against his lips, "Why wouldn't I remember someone who is able to make normal seem like the best thing this world has to offer?"  
  
Louis is pretty sure he's died and went to heaven. He can't speak. He tries and probably only ends up embarrassing himself further since no words end up coming out. Obviously satisfied with his work, Harry shuffles off of him, laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand.  
  
"So, Louis Tomlinson, can you give me a reason why I wouldn't want to remember you?"  
  
And Louis is sure he could, maybe. But in that moment, looking at Harry, hearing him talk, feeling him breathe, Louis can't. He honestly cannot find anything normal about his life. Taking a shaky breath, Louis takes Harry's hand in his again. "Not one."  
  
Harry responds by pressing another kiss to his forehead. "Good."  
  
Louis allows the silence for a few moments before saying, "You know, that was all quite very cheesy."  
  
Harry laughs. "Oh, shove off." Louis smiles brightly and moves to kiss him. "If it makes you feel any better, I left out the part where I talk about how you could expect me to forget an ass like yours in fear of ruining the rest of it."  
  
"Hm," Louis hums softly, turning over so Harry's spooning him. "Consider it ruined, then."  
  
Laughing quietly in his ear, Harry wraps an arm around him, pulling close. "Good night, Lou."  
  
"Good night, Haz."  
  
Louis would like to say he fell asleep completely happy then. But he can't. Not that he isn't completely happy, but he also finds himself a little afraid of tomorrow. He's afraid he won't remember tonight's events, although he's sure his body will remind him tomorrow. He's most afraid of forgetting Harry's words to him. He's afraid he'll forget the look in his eyes when he told him all the reasons as to why he's worth remembering. Louis is very afraid of forgetting anything about this night because he has a sneaking suspicion it will turn out to be one of the best nights of his entire life.  
  
But he doesn't. Surprisingly enough, when Louis wakes up the next morning, he remembers everything. And with Harry snoring softly in his ear, Louis checks the time to see it's too early to be awake and functioning. So, after snuggling back into Harry as much more as he can, Louis pulls the arm that's draped across his waist tighter around him. Then satisfied that this wasn't all just a dream, he falls asleep again with no worries.  
  
+  
  
Louis waits till later on in the morning to tell Harry.  
  
He had planned on telling him as soon as he woke up- get it out the way and all that. But Harry had woken up before him- not that Louis was surprised- and instead woken him up with kisses to his neck. After that Louis had told himself he'd tell Harry after he got out of the shower. That had turned out to be just a terrible idea considering all Harry had been wearing when he came out of the shower was a mop of wet hair and a smug expression.  
  
"Is this a normal thing for you?" Louis had asked, gesturing Harry's blatant nakedness.  
  
He was just teasing him, but Harry was all seriousness when he replied with an affirmative, "Yes."  
  
"It's true!" he heard Niall- who, despite his earlier words, had come in late in the night- yell from outside the door. "Can't tell you how many times I've seen his prick." Harry had to muffle his laugh in Louis' shoulder who's pouting at the thought of other people seeing Harry how he had been last night.  
  
"Aww," Harry cooed, pressing a kiss to Louis' cheek. "Don't worry, it's only Niall and an occasional and unfortunate stranger who happens to knock on our door too early in the morning."  
  
"The thought of you answering the door naked does not reassure me," Louis replied. Harry had just smiled before pulling on a pair of jeans and going out to order breakfast for the three of them.  
  
So now, with a forkful of eggs on the way to his mouth- and Niall gone out to get donuts- Louis figures now is the best time of any he's going to get to tell Harry. "Listen, Harry, I've got something to tell you," he starts. Harry looks at him. "Something wrong, Lou?" And God, Louis wants to just say no, nothing at all. He wants to just sit there, the three of them. He wants to ask Niall what it's like to live with Harry. He wants to ask him what he thinks about Harry's lifestyle- wants to have someone else's view on it.  
  
But he knows he can't avoid the subject forever- the guilt would eat him alive and plus, Harry was bound to see himself on the flyers eventually.  
  
"Um, not really?" and it comes out like a question. "I don't know. But, uh, there's something you should know-" and Harry, food forgotten, is staring up at him with big trustful eyes- "and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."  
  
"Whatever it is, Louis, I'm sure I can handle it," Harry reassures him.  
  
But Louis shakes his head. "I'm not worried about that," he whispers.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"No matter how you react," Louis says, linking their fingers. "Either way, I'm just afraid you'll disappear again."  
  
Maybe Louis is being melodramatic but it's true. Last week, Harry had come in and out of his life so quickly that Louis sometimes found himself wondering whether it had all been a dream. I mean, here he was, about to tell a boy who'd admitted to like being lost that someone wanted him found.  
  
He had no doubts that Harry's first instincts would be to run away- to get lost again. Louis knew he'd been lucky to find Harry twice, but he a feeling that if Harry got lost again, he'd be lost for good this time. And he wasn't sure he could handle not knowing where Harry was.  
  
Sensing his hesitation, Harry wrapped his hands around Louis'. "You know," he began. "That even if I did disappear, I'd take you with me."  
  
Louis smiles sadly. "You know I wouldn't be able to go."  
  
"I'd come back for you then," Harry says, tone matter of fact. "Don't think I could leave you behind." And Louis feels his mouth tug up into a smile.  
  
+  
  
Niall comes back in time to catch the tail end of Louis' story. Louis panics for a little bit when Niall immediately finishes his donut and announces that he'll go pack. Harry is quick to reassure him though- much to Niall's confusion- that he'll go sort things out with his family and then come back. Louis would have panicked about that as well if it weren't for Harry saying he was leaving Niall here- Niall had protested at that- and Louis felt better, knowing that Harry wouldn't continue his traveling without someone with him. Harry tells him he's welcome to stay here for the weekend and that it might be a while till he gets back. Louis declines the offer though in favor of going back to his dorm.  
  
Harry doesn't pack much- much to Louis' relief- and when he's ready to go, all three are standing by the doorway- Niall had offered to drive Harry to the airport.  
  
"Nice, meeting you, Louis. I'm sure I'll see you again," Niall says cheerfully.  
  
"Likewise," Louis replies, reaching out to ruffle- what he now knows for sure is dyed- his blond hair. "Maybe we can get a couple of our friends together and play a game of football while Harry's away, yeah?"  
  
"Definitely," Niall affirms. Then with a friendly elbow nudge to Harry's ribs, "It'll be nice to play with someone who actually knows what they're doing."  
  
"Hey!" Harry protests. "I am not that bad!"  
  
"Oh, but you really are, Hazza," Niall says with a somber look to his face.  
  
Harry pouts for a few moments till Louis reaches up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
  
After that, Niall leaves them in favor of putting the few bags Harry has into car. He had opted to not driving with them to the airport, not sure if he had the ability to watch Harry actually leave. At least this way, he thinks, he can pretend he and Niall are just going off to get lunch, or something.  
  
Harry watches him curiously for a moment before they're both moving towards each other, Harry's arms coming up to wrap securely around Louis' waist. Louis has to stretch up on his toes a bit to get a good grip on Harry, but he manages and feels it worth it when he feels Harry burry his face in his shoulder.  
  
"Promise you'll come back?" Louis asks, because yeah, he's still a little terrified he'll never see Harry again.  
  
Harry squeezes him tighter against him and presses a kiss to his neck. "Promise."  
  
"No more running away and getting lost?" Louis inquires.  
  
Harry smiles. "Not without you."  
  
And Harry allows Louis to drag him down so he can press a lingering kiss to his forehead. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked the second part. I'm kind of unsure about it, if I'm being honest. So leave some feedback? Thank you all for reading and the nice comments on the first part.
> 
> all/any future parts of this 'verse will probably be much shorter than this (probably like around the length of the first part). as I mentioned up top, idk what happened to this part. I just sort of rambled I suppose. xx
> 
> ps- editing later


End file.
